


Time Won't Forget

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a dream.<br/>Only a dream.<br/>How did a snapchat filter get you here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Won't Forget

You don’t want to sleep.

Since the start of the apocalypse you have been having restless nights.

You dream of a world. It’s a very different world. One which is modern yet so backward.

You keep seeing a figure over and over. It’s always a silhouette, face never visible, body a lot like yours.

The figure fights, slays some, protects others. Some people hate her, but most love her.

She means something to them.

She is their earth.

You see another figure. Blonde hair, a face full of life and promise.

She reminds you of the sky, alive and blue.

Later though, the life has been drained out of her eyes. It’s all pain and sorrow.

Except for when she is with the Earth.

That is when she is most radiant.

That is when they are both truly alive.

Burdened with duties, they find solace in each others company.

Earth and Sky. One not complete without the other.

The Earth grounds her Sky.

The Sky allows her Earth to soar to new heights.

Even though there are times when the Sky is thunderous and the Earth patiently waits for the storm to pass - they are still so much in love.

You want to shake them and scream at them. Tell them to just set their anger aside for each other.

You never get there in time.

After a brief period of sunny days, there is a sudden darkness.

The pain comes back too fast.

The Earth wilts away, and there is nothing but endless rain from the Sky.

Story changes. End never does.

You always wake up when you see the Sky fade away.

In your short life so far, you have never seen someone’s face being clouded by such defeat.

You always wake up with tears in your eyes because seeing that face hurts you more than anything before.

You don’t know why, but she feels like your final destination.

Teenage hormones are fucked up.


End file.
